The new Chamelaucium cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Chamelaucium varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety is a product of cross breeding that occurred during 2010 , at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
The seed parent is the unpatented, variety Chamelaucium ‘Atar’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, variety Chamelaucium ‘Eden’. The new variety was discovered in January of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing, in a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in April of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in four successive generations.